The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hibiscus Rosa-sinensis L., which was developed in a controlled breeding program in Webster, Tex. by the originator Mr. Barry Schlueter. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98SATIN PILLOWxe2x80x99.
The genus Hibiscus comprises about 250 species of herbs, shrubs and trees in warm temperate and tropical regions; with leaves usually simple, mostly palmately veined, lobed or parted; flowers mostly solitary in the leaf axils but sometimes in racemes, corymbs or panicles. Hibiscus is included in the family Malvaceae, which comprises about 95 genera of herbs, shrubs and trees originating in tropical and temperate regions. Hibiscus Rosa-sinensis is a glabrate shrub, seldom over 8 feet tall in cultivation, but treelike to 15 feet or more in tropical regions. Leaves to 6 inches long, ovate, usually serrate, mostly glossy green. Flowers solitary in upper leaf axils.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Webster, Tex. The objective of the program was to create new Hibiscus selections with improved bloom quality, color and floriferousness, plants that can be commercially produced on their own root systems, and improved plant habit with regard to vigor and post-production longevity.
The new variety was discovered in a controlled breeding program of Hibiscus Rosa-sinensis and differs from its parents and other known cultivars of Hibiscus Rosa-sinensis by the following characteristics in combination:
1. Upright, compact symmetrical plant habit that is suitable for container production;
2. Healthy green foliage;
3. Vigorous growth habit;
4. Large warm, satiny-pink flowers with a red xe2x80x9ceyexe2x80x9d or throat; and
5. Free-flowering.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings, performed in Webster, Tex. and Fulshear, Tex. have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to succeeding generations, and the new variety reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98SATIN PILLOWxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its female parent xe2x80x98MISS LIBERTYxe2x80x99 by its satiny pastel pink bloom with terrific sheen; xe2x80x98MISS LIBERTYxe2x80x99 is dark pink to light red with prominent white veining throughout the flower. xe2x80x98SATIN PILLOWxe2x80x99 is distinguished from its male parent xe2x80x98MEDALLIONxe2x80x99 by its superior plant form; it is more upright and better branched than xe2x80x98MEDALLIONxe2x80x99. Plants of xe2x80x98SATIN PILLOWxe2x80x99 can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98SEMINOLE PINKxe2x80x99, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Webster, Tex., plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98SEMINOLE PINKxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Flower color of xe2x80x98SATIN PILLOWxe2x80x99 is warmer than, and has a satiny sheen, as compared with are brighter in color than flowers of xe2x80x98SEMINOLE PINKxe2x80x99;
2. Plants of xe2x80x98SATIN PILLOWxe2x80x99 are more vigorous than those of xe2x80x98SEMINOLE PINKxe2x80x99; and
3. Plants of xe2x80x98SATIN PILLOWxe2x80x99 possess healthier foliage than those of the cultivar xe2x80x98SEMINOLE PINKxe2x80x99.